dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mike Richard
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 16:25, December 22, 2014 (UTC) yo what the fuck are u doing it would make no sence to make him and he is in our fanfic and he looks like hes in seperate fanfice now think with your head idiot delete him and dont make any more we r doing it form my account. nvm i did it before u oh and u do not know how to make a article u suck at it that how i got on it and deleted it oh u really ont know how to make a page 2 why he fuck would you out your rek name on your wiki page u dont ant people to know who u r. I swear u do the most dumbest things mikall i got it dont edit the characters i got it i have been tending them fro almost a month i got it oh and delete your ataps we r doing the fanfic on my accunt i would not make sence to do it on both of them mikall do not edit the fanfic on my account Alexzanderdavs DO NOT IF U DO I WILL CALL YOUR MOM AND ASK HER TO MAKE U STOP IT nigga stop doing that u dont know what u r doing i will call your mom bru stop editing our fanfic i got it if u want to edit something ask me first.because when u do it it make no sence u dont think about it and u just add pictures that make no sence ask me forst or i will tell your mom that u r messing by my articles. What you think about the fanon canon idea--Yami444 (talk) 18:40, December 29, 2014 (UTC)